


How to Blow a Job

by Ottermidnight



Series: Bald Kinks [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: #Triangle Love, Accidental Voyeurism, Bald Kink, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Patient Gown, Voyeurism, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy fell in love with Harry Hart, his mentor.<br/>Though, Eggsy knew Harry was dating Merlin, but he could not just stop his feelings.<br/>Then Harry was dead.</p><p>Several months after Harry's death, the intimacy between Eggsy and Merlin started to grow into something more.<br/>But when Eggsy was about to confess his feeling to Merlin, Harry came back from death.</p><p>Eggsy was so fucked up with in the triangle love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Blow a Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfic with sexual contents in my life so I am not a pro or anything.  
> I cannot find any Beta for this fic, but I used Grammarly to check it.  
> Plus, I am not a native speaker so please forgive me for my mistakes.  
> Or you can tell me where things should be fixed.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The young Galahad came back home after three weeks of a rough mission in Italy. He went undercover as a trained personal butler of one of the most powerful warlords in this world. Eventually, the infiltration mission for lethal weaponry merchandising information was turned into a honeypot mission. Galahad was well prepared from all the unexpected situations. But the only thing he was not prepared for having non-stop worst sex in his life for two weeks. He needed to fake his orgasms more than three times a day and praised the warlord that he was a sex-god. The disgust and dissatisfaction exhausted him to the limit.

He sat down on the couch and turned on TV. No crap programs could save him from boredom. It was nine o’clock at night and he did not feel like going to bed at all. Eggsy let his mind wandered aimlessly as his eyes were still fixed on the TV that he was no longer paying any attention on it.

His mind was a mess whenever he let it on the loose. Eggsy’s sub-conscience roamed back to the front door of the infirmary inside the Kingsman HQ. On the day he was only trespassed the recovery room. Unintentionally, Eggsy saw Merlin gave a blowjob to Harry once. A noise escaped through the door. At first he was not sure what kind of noise it was so he listened to it carefully. He put an ear on the door cold door surface. Eggsy was frozen. It was the wet dirty noise in his ear. If he had to be more specific to tell anyone what he heard. That made young Galahad totally forgotten why he had to see Harry. 

Eggsy’s hand wrapped around the doorknob. He twisted it to ajar the door. The sex noise became louder and sweeter when it was not obstructed by the door. Eggsy’s breathes got shallower as his heartbeats rose up. 

His eyes peeped through a small gap he made from opening the door. The gap did not offer him a full view but what it gave him was enough to drive the young agent mad. He saw the gorgeous Harry Hart, the man that he was head over heel with for more than a year half naked in a white patient gown. Sweats dwelled down Harry’s forehead where it was half hidden behind his disheveled hair. Eggsy’s breaths hitched like there was a lump in his throat. His vision turned pale. His body was aroused. The young Galahad could swear to Lord that he had not seen anything hotter than what met his eyes at the moment.

“Damn it!” Eggsy cursed. By hearing hysterical moans from Harry’s sinful swollen lips, the heat crept in his trouser rapidly. It had been awhile since he last jerked off but it had been ages since he last got laid. Those things all happened before he was recruited as a candidate for Lancelot position. Nevertheless, he should not be so bloody sensitive.

The young Galahad was hesitant and confused. He knew what he wanted, but he could not get it. Eggsy lowered his hands and started to massage his own crotch through the fine soft fabric of his bespoke trousers. Touching himself was a devastating delight. Eggsy never felt truly desperate this way before. His knees were incredulously weak. He had to lean against the concrete wall in the corridor to prevent himself from falling onto the ground. 

Eggsy never thought of himself as a voyeurism. Not before he saw Harry sat on the edge of a single white bed with Merlin’s body between his legs. Harry’s left hand fumbled on Merlin’s hairless head as if his life was depended on it while his other hand got held off the white bedsheet until his knuckle turned colourless. Basically, it was a scene of a gorgeous man giving a blowjob to another equally gorgeous man. They were in their early fifty but still fit as young male supermodels on a GQ Magazine’s cover. They were the death of Eggsy. He knew he was not able to or could not just walk away from this.

It was clear that Merlin was giving a special service which should be considered as an unorthodox recovery method for Harry. Eggsy did not need to graduate from doctor school to know that Merlin was not supposed to be doing this to a person who seriously got shot in his head before he was fully recovered. The young Galahad knew that the doctor forbade Harry to do any activity which would require moving his body and his head too much. They would have to make sure no brain damage or any concussion in the long term. Therefore, sex should be written on the list of “Forbidden Activities for Harry Hart during His Recovering Period” among other nasty activities. By chance, the doctor might forget to mention about masturbation and blowjobs.

Hardly, Eggsy was the one to complain when he could not even help himself out of the compliant lust. He gave into pleasure and began to unzip his trousers. His bottom lip was bitten to suppress groans. 

During the time when everyone thought Harry was dead. The young Galahad and Merlin who was served as an Arthur before the comeback of Harry had developed a close bond together. Merlin was supportive with Eggsy at least emotionally. Since the beginning of their relationship when Eggsy was only a Kingsman candidate, Merlin knew he got some soft spot in his heart for Eggsy. The young bloke was enduring and witty. 

On the other hand, Eggsy thought he must be under some kind of spell whenever he was in Merlin’s presence. Merlin could read his move and thoughts like Eggsy was a book. Later on, he came to realise that the spell Merlin put on him must be one of the most classical spell in many fairy tales, the love potion. But before Eggsy could confess his feeling to Merlin. Harry came back. The young Galahad was half glad and half bewildered to see his former mentor who he was head over heel with and later on, admitted he had come to love after he saw the man got shot in his head.

The turning of their triangle relationship made everything far more awkward for Eggsy, the youngest one. With his lacked experience, Eggsy hardly knew where he should stand. He never got caught in a triangle love in his life. Soon, he responded with being distant from both men he was in love with. 

According to Eggsy’s moral code of conduct, he had pictured how a decent relationship should be.

“A relationship is about two people and there should be only two people in one relationship.”

Harry and Merlin were a couple for many years. Perhaps, they were actually together before Eggsy was born into this world. The fact only made the young man feel extremely guilty to continue loving these two men. Eggsy did not want to cause any trouble so he must step aside. He had no place beside or between Merlin and Harry. Though, he knew precisely there was another place for him in the triangle, a place where a surplus like him should be. Alone and away.

Despite, how much Eggsy wanted to stop loving them. He could not bring himself to do it. Stop loving some is a tough job and stop loving two persons at the same time would only require double exertion. Honestly, Eggsy did not know what to do so he kept loving them like he always did.

After he pushed his trousers and brief down to his knees. Eggsy firmly wrapped his right hand around the hardness between his legs. He caught up with the rhythm of Harry’s relished moans and followed them. 

Meanwhile, inside his head, he pictured himself in Harry’s position where Merlin’s wet hot tongue was going back and forth along his length. He looked down at Merlin. Their eyes met.  
“Tell me what you want, boy. Tell me your most desirable filthy kink.” Merlin’s tone was so seductive like there was a black magic in his salacious voice. Eggsy licked his own dried lips. There was no way the young Galahad could resist his sweet request. Eggsy would have taken down the whole world for Merlin if the older man commanded him to do so with that tone of voice.

“I want you to put your mouth around my cock and suck me off. I’m fucking dying to know how it would feel to run my hands on your bald head as I come.” Eggsy wondered what it would feel like to be suck off by a bald man. 

Normally, Eggsy put his hand in the hair of the person while a person was sucking him off. His grip would be a little tighten if he would have moved faster. Eggsy did not want to be dominant. He only loved the feeling of hold onto some hair when he came. It made him feel the heat more and more connected to another person.

“How eager.” Merlin turned away from Eggsy and said it to Harry who stood behind the single white bed. Harry responded with a chuckle. 

Eggsy held onto Merlin’s head and he could go deeper into his mouth. He fancied touching his hands on smooth scalp. It gave him a new sensation he did not know he would like it. The touch felt snoggingly good. Eggsy was completely turned on.

Merlin would be in possession of many sophisticated skills and dirty tricks that would have made any man come for him even if he was a straight man. Luscious moans from Harry’s lips were a proof to tell how good Merlin was with the job. 

It was not long before Eggsy felt lightheaded as if he was his wet dream but only this time it came true. It did not take long for Eggsy to see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Their whispering whines were resonant like two Japanese wind bell in the storm of lust when Harry came violently in Merlin’s mouth. Eggsy came in unison with Harry.

A blowjob was nothing new to Eggsy but he could not remember when was the last time he came so violent like just because he was imagining Merlin sucking him off. 

Apparently, he might be young but he knew it well like the back of his hand. All the dirty tricks and techniques he had mastered for a decade. He could have sucked someone off with both his hands and legs tied up behind his back. Thanks to the benefits of the gymnastic class he took when he was a boy.

Eggsy received the first blowjob treat from one of the boys in his class at grade nine. They were about to turn sixteen when they did it. 

It started from nowhere. They were in heat with testosterone. Eggsy was not sure who started to kiss who first, but they ended up in locked the men bathroom and put the sign out of order in front in case someone wanted to use the bathroom.

They used more tongues than what was necessary for kissing, but no one cared. Their consciences were already consumed by lust and needs. They were young and reckless. Their hands were all over the places. Muggy breaths mingling and tingling in the thick heated sphere. 

From what Eggsy could remember the boy was a homey looking boy who only worn a red cotton gingham shirt with a pair of ragged denim to school every single day. Eggsy’d bet the boy has only one set of an outfit like the famous scientist, Albert Einstein since the boy was fond of quoting Einstein. Though, the boy never admitted it.

The boy’s hands went down to play around Eggsy’s groin. With amusement, Eggsy let out a delicious groan that could have driven anyone crazy. “Fuck you, Eggsy. I really like the noise you made. You’ve just got me hard. Do it again.” He demanded. 

They did not neither have a lube or a condom, but these were not going to stop in the middle of pleasure. A blowjob would do for them. A coarse hand was waiting for Eggsy to be licked. He was eager to wet them with saliva. The other boy got down between the blonde legs, to unzip his fly. Sensation and salty sweat were introduced through Eggsy’s mouth. 

The thrill of fearing to get caught at any time in the high school toilet made Eggsy come within Guinness’s World Record Speed. He would never forget how embarrassing that moment was for the rest of his life. He thought he was lucky that the boy was not the babbling type. Being well-known as the person who can come the fastest in the whole worldwide is not the ideal of how a boy will like to be remembered at the reunion. His name was already notorious enough throughout his school years. He knew he did not need another fucking one the list.

Time changed so many things in Eggsy’s life. He was not in grade nine anymore, but one thing had not changed. Eggsy was still reckless and he would always be.

Not that he was not ashamed of his own disgraceful desire but there was no better option or anything he could have done to pull his pitiful self out of the woe. Every attempt of his in the past was proven to be a failure after a failure. His mind was far too wrecked to be saved.

Eggsy was so fucked up with in the triangle love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
